Domestic Doctor
by tardischarlotte
Summary: Clara becomes worried when the Doctor starts acting a bit strange. Whoufflé One Shot.


There was a knock on the door. Clara peeled her self from the sofa, and with sleepy eyes, went to the door. Clara yawned, and upon opening the door saw an unexpected man.

"Doctor?" Clara questioned. Her eyes were no longer sleepy, but confused instead.

"Clara! Hello!"

He was holding a bunch of flowers, red and white, in front of him. He was smiling intently at Clara, who was surprised and confused at the same time.

"Doctor? Why are you here? You're two days early. And what are those flowers for?"

"Not what are they for, who are they for! And they're for you!"

The Doctor extended his arms so that the flowers were right in front of her face. She took them gratefully, ushering him inside. Clara's bare feet padded towards the kitchen as the Doctor took off his shoes. The carpeted floor felt different with just his socks on. He then walked into the kitchen to join Clara, still unsure about whether taking his shoes off was a good idea.

"Why have you taken you're shoes off? You never take your shoes off."

"Well, um, I thought I should start taking off my shoes when I'm in people's houses." replied the Doctor.

"You're acting weird, why are you acting weird?"

The Doctor shook his head in a "no-reason" kind of way. Clara looked in a low cupboard for a vase, but was not successful in finding one. Many cupboards later, she still hadn't found one, and her face showed her frustration.

"I'm going to look for one upstairs," she said with a sigh.

"Ok," the Doctor said, watching her walk out of the kitchen. Once she had left, the Doctor went to the first cupboard that Clara had looked in and saw baking supplies piled high. "Why did she look in here for a vase?" he said to himself. Seeing the baking tools, the Doctor suddenly had an idea. He pulled out of the cupboard a bowl, a saucepan, a tin, a whisk, a wooden spoon, and some scales. "I must be able to make something with these…"

He looked in a high cupboard directly above him and lifted out flour, salt, vegetable oil, vinegar, icing sugar, red food colouring, and a bag of uncooked pasta. Just as he opened the flour, Clara appeared at the door way, with a vase in her hand. Her eyebrows were raised in confusion.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to try to make a… cake?"

"A cake? With all that?" She walked over to where he had lined up his ingredients. She grabbed the uncooked pasta and raised it to his face. "What sort of cake are you making with uncooked pasta as an ingredient?"

The Doctor looked embarrassed. Feeling slightly guilty, the Doctor took the clear glass vase from Clara's hand and began to fill it with water. He then set it down and reached for the red food colouring. Before he dropped any in, he told Clara his idea.

"If I put red food colouring in the water, the white flowers will turn pink!"

"But I don't want the flowers to be pink…" Clara replied.

"Oh," said the Doctor, slightly beaten. "I just thought that pink is a more homely colour than white…"

"Pink is more romantic than homely."

The Doctor placed the red food colouring back on the counter, took the flowers that had been resting in the sink, and placed them in the vase. He then rearranged the flowers until they were equally spaced on all sides, before finally turning back to Clara, awkwardly leaning on the work surface.

"Should we watch TV?" the Doctor said. "That's what you humans like to do in your spare time! What's on, eh?"

"Doctor," Clara mumbled. "Doctor!"

"Yes Clara?"

"What are you doing? Why are you being so… well, not _you_?"

"I'm perfectly fine! Is it the TV thing? You don't want to watch TV? Ok, why don't we go shopping, eh? You like shopping, don't you? Everybody likes shopping! I love shopping! Let me just get my shoes on. Oh, that's weird to say. I usually have my shoes on already…"

Clara quickly placed her hand on his chest to stop him from darting out of the kitchen door. "Doctor! What is wrong with you? You are really not _you_ today.. Firstly, you're two days early. You never come on a Monday. Secondly, you buy me flowers! Why did you buy me flowers? Don't get me wrong I love the flowers, but I never expected them to be from you. I mean, you never think of things like that. Thirdly, you take your shoes off! You never take your shoes off. Any time, any place, you never take off your shoes! Fourth thing, you try to make a cake using uncooked pasta. Why on earth, or any other planet for that matter, would anyone use uncooked pasta in a cake? And finally, you want to do human-y things. Why would you want to watch TV and go shopping when there is the whole universe to explore. Doctor, explain? Please, I am so confused right now. You are acting so… domestic!"

"Planet of the Tottlers."

"I'm sorry?"

"The Tottlers. They use uncooked pasta in cakes. Very nice cakes actually, we should go there sometime, or maybe we could stay at home and watch Cbeebies. You watch Cbeebies right?"

"Doctor!" interrupted Clara.

"Ok. I came today because I thought you would want me to. A bit of a surprise really. I thought that I would try to be like a real person, and do actual human things… with you. I tried to be like a domestic man who cares for you and is nice and gentlemanly towards you. I'm sorry Clara."

"Doctor, I just want you to be you! I love you for who you are, time lord and all."

"Really?" the Doctor asked.

"Really." Clara answered.


End file.
